


Joystick

by kelex



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared enjoy their joy ride in the Impala.  (Sequel to Joyride)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joystick

_Naked from the waist down, Jensen moved his legs back around Jared's waist and leaned back against the car hood, offering himself to Jared with a half-lidded look of complete satiation. Jared leaned forward, sliding his fingers into Jensen's mouth, and then dragged the damp fingertips over his full lower lip. "You want me to fuck you, you have to ask me with those pretty lips wrapped around my dick first," he murmured into Jensen's ear, biting the lobe sharply. "And I haven't heard you ask yet."_

\- = - = -

Jensen's tongue snaked out, trying to catch Jared's trailing fingertips before they left his mouth entirely. He gave a shudder at the nip to his ear, his legs tightening again around Jared's waist as what he said sunk in. His fingertips dragged across the hood for traction as he let his legs fall, giving Jared half a smile as he patted the hood beside him. 

Grinning just a little, Jared shook his head as he leaned against the grill of the Impala, elbow resting on the hood as he leaned against it, feet crossed at the ankles in a carefully casual imitation of Jensen's sprawl. The hand he wasn't leaning on slid down to rub his own cock, hissing softly at the pressure and scrape of the zipper against his erection. "Don't make me start without you, Jen," Jared scolded lightly. 

"Fuuuuck," Jensen drawled, pushing off the hood and leaning against the hood to steady himself as he got his feet steady. His knees were still slightly weak and rubbery from the orgasm, but they worked long enough to hold him up as he took the two steps that closed the distance between him and Jared. He pressed himself full length against Jared's body, rising onto his tiptoes to grind against Jared's groin. His hands made quick work of buttons and zippers, shoving Jared's jeans down past his knees in his haste. Once they were out of the way, Jensen's hands came back and wrapped around Jared's cock, stroking it hard and scraping his nails gently over the length. 

It was Jared's turn to jerk, breath hitching in his chest as Jensen teased him. He was fighting the urge to tangle his hands in Jensen's shirt and shove him onto his knees, but his ability to think with his brain and not his dick was fast diminishing at the familiar touch. "J-Jensen," he got out, voice sounding thick and hoarse in his throat, even to his own ears.

Jensen turned Jared just enough so that he was leaning against the bumper, and Jensen's hands reached around to slide over the small of Jared's back. Rubbing warmly and slowly, his hands crept a little further down until they got to his ass, then squeezed hard. "Jare," he answered back, in the same husky tone that Jared had called him in. 

But he didn't give Jared a chance to answer as he slid less-than-gracefully to his knees, thudding painfully on the grass as his hands still anchored tightly on Jared's ass. For a moment he did nothing but nuzzle the hard cock pressing against his face, rubbing one cheek and then the other across the head, lips pursing to lay feather-light kisses as his tongue crept out to occasionally flick lightly across the slit. 

"Fuck, goddammit, fucking cocktease with that mouth and those eyes, gonna fuck that pretty face hard if you don't hurry up," Jared grated out, slightly resentful at the moment that Jensen's hair was cut so short that it left no handholds. His hands gently cradled Jensen's head, grip firm but careful and leaving no doubt that he was exactly half a second away from making good on his threat as he tugged Jensen forward. 

Jensen muttered something that was lost in the rush of blood in Jared's ears, but he didn't care a split-second later because Jensen's mouth was open and the hands on his ass were shoving his cock forward. Jared groaned, feeling it vibrate in his chest as Jensen swallowed him down. Slowly but surely, he could feel Jensen's tongue and lips licking and sucking, first on the head and then on the shaft as he pushed forward. 

Nails digging into his ass only made Jared thrust harder, feeling his dick dragging over Jensen's teeth as he pulled out and pushed back in. Jensen's body moved with the fast rocking, his grip on Jared's ass moving to his hips for better balance as his head started to move in sync. 

Jared's grip on Jensen's head shifted to his shoulders, and Jensen compensated by moving just a little closer, as much as he could, so that he was pressed almost against Jared's legs as he worked the entire length into his throat. His eyes were closed as he sucked, moaning softly against the thick flesh in his mouth. His tongue laved frantically, his head bobbing back and forth almost as if he were on a spring. Suddenly his mouth was gone, replaced by a tight fist, and Jared opened his eyes in time to see Jensen's mouth sliding a little lower, licking and sucking each of Jared's balls into his mouth as his hand worked Jared's cock. 

It took him several tries to emit anything approximating a sound, but Jared finally got Jensen's name out. "J-jen. Jensen. Fuck, Jensen, stop." He pushed back on Jensen's shoulders to help the message across, and after a reluctant moment, Jensen let go of Jared's cock and gives each testicle one last kiss before rocking back on his heels. 

In his mind's eye, Jared saw himself yanking Jensen up by the shoulders and manhandling him over the hood of the car, nudging his legs apart with one knee and riding him impossibly hard until they were both sticky and spent again. Which, he realized, wasn't too far from what was going to actually happen, because while he didn't *manhandle* Jensen, he was less-than-gentle when he yanked him up off his knees and bent him over the car hood. 

Jensen didn't argue, just shifted when Jared moved him, torso flat against the now-cool hood as he braced one hand against the tire well and the other on the bumper, his legs spreading wide to balance him as he rested his cheek against his shoulder. "Jared, fuck, *hurry*," he demanded, his growing cock chafing against the grill. 

"You asked so pretty," Jared agreed in a hot puff of breath, leaning his body against Jensen's, draping his larger frame completely over the smaller one beneath him. "Gonna fuck you." His teeth bit sharply at the nape of Jensen's neck, making his head fall forward so that Jared could keep nipping along his neck and shoulder while his fingers teased Jensen's lips again. "Open for me."

Jensen sucked Jared's fingers in instantly, teeth nibbling the pads, tongue scraping over the ridges of fingerprint as he sucked. Jared pulled them out with a quiet pop, wet and glistening with saliva as he gently started to tease Jensen's opening. The little hole opened eagerly, accepting both wet fingers as Jared pressed them in, rocking inside and out as he did his best to stretch Jensen open. 

"Goddammit, to hell with the foreplay," Jensen gritted out, canting his hips so that his ass pushed out more obviously. "Get *in.*" 

"I--fuck, Jen, it'll--I can't, not without--" Jared couldn't finish any of the thoughts in his head because Jensen felt so fucking good. "Jensen."

"Jared, please." Jensen's voice was tight and choked. 

"If you can't sit straight tonight, that's not my fault," Jared grunted, half a grin pressing against the curve of Jensen's shoulder as he reached down to guide his cock in. His eyes nearly crossed as he pushed into the tight heat, grunting as he thrust his hips forward. 

Jensen arched his back, rocking back to meet Jared's thrust forward. He almost saw stars as he moved, Jared's cock feeling as impossibly huge as it always did until the first few strokes loosened him up. He loved the feeling, his nails scrabbling against the paint and chrome of the hood and bumper as he kept himself screwed tightly around Jared's cock. 

Jared gave a muffled grunt as Jensen pushed back against him. He couldn't stop going forward until he was completely buried, balls rubbing against the curve of Jensen's ass as he fought to breathe. Jensen was panting harshly beneath him, hips wiggling as he built a shallow rhythm of push-back-pull-forward. He was fucking himself on Jared's cock, just as much as he could with Jared pressing down against him.

That made Jared move faster, feeling the exact moment when Jensen loosened up enough to really let him thrust. He was flushed and sweating from before, and he could see the drops of his own sweat dripping off his face and body, splashing on Jensen's back as they fucked. 

Jensen was bracing hard on the car, still trying to rock back and meet Jared just as much as he could, legs spreading even further as Jared's weight pressed him down against the hood and didn't let him move. His cheek was pressed against the Impala hood now, and Jared's hands suddenly slid over his shoulders and down his arms to grip his fingers tightly. Jensen raised his head at that, turning as much as he could for messy kisses as their hands intertwined, whimpering into Jared's mouth at every twist of his hips. 

Jared gave a throaty groan at the desperation in Jensen's kisses, and let go of Jensen's hand long enough to reach down and gently turn his hips to a familiar angle. Reaching back up, he gripped Jensen's hands tightly again, kissing his mouth and then licked along his cheek, tasting his own stiff pre-come from earlier as he started to thrust again. 

Jensen threw his head back, narrowly missing colliding with Jared's head, which had been tilted away in anticipation. Instead his head slammed against Jared's shoulder as the wide head of Jared's cock rubbed his prostate. Each stroke made Jensen's face redden as he fought to keep the noises in, his neck cording with the strain. He humped back fiercely, urging Jared to fuck him harder and faster as his cock rubbed almost painfully against the front fender. 

Jared's weight pressed down, holding Jensen still and keeping him from moving as he stroked. He kept his fingers locked through Jensen's, going so far as to bring both their arms around him, so that Jared's embrace was keeping Jensen's arms tightly pinned to his chest. Jared's mouth found Jensen's ear, biting and sucking the lobe as he whispered into it. "Not gonna let you come yet, wanna watch you stroke it off for me." A quiet pause. "You'll do that for me, won't you?"

"Jare... fuck, yes." Jensen couldn't say anything else, his teeth gritted hard and making his jaw ache as Jared's cock pounded roughly into him. 

The agreement alone was enough to make Jared shatter, and he held tightly to Jensen as he came. He felt like his body was exploding and trying to force itself out the head of his cock, and it seemed like forever until he was able to pull himself together enough to pull out of Jensen and let him go. "Let me see," he said huskily, licking his lips. 

Jensen turned around quickly, his hand already on his cock, neck arched as he stroked himself off with quick twists of his hand. Jared moved fast, pulling Jensen against him, back to chest as he pulled Jensen's hand off his cock and started stroking it himself. Jensen's head fit perfectly against Jared's shoulder, and his hips thrust forward into his slick fist for only a few strokes until he came.

Jared kept a tight grip on Jensen as he came, holding him up and easily supporting his weight as Jensen slumped against him, breathing hard. He kissed Jensen's ear and neck softly, then let him sit on the hood of the car as he went to the trunk, opening it to reveal not weapons, but a cooler of ice, beer, and cold water bottles. He got two beers out, and hunted through the trunk a little more until he came to a roll of blue shop towels. He dipped one in the icy water, hissing as he cleaned himself up as best he could, then dipped another towel for Jensen before carrying the drinks back to the front of the car. 

Jensen hadn't moved except to find his sunglasses from wherever his clothes had been strewn, and he took the drink gratefully after using the cold rag to wipe down with. 

Jared joined him on the hood, feet tangled together and knees touching as they drank in silence. After a few sips, Jensen held his beer bottle up silently, and Jared raised his own, clinking the necks together as they listened to the distant rumble of an approaching thunderstorm. 

The End


End file.
